Throughout the world, mobile telephone usage has skyrocketed. Many mobile phone devices utilize a rechargeable battery for power. To recharge the battery, wall-mounted alternating current (AC) chargers and motor vehicle cigarette lighter chargers are used. These chargers are significantly limited in use due to locations, such as remote areas or third world countries where an electrical power source for recharging the batteries is not available. Another such instance may be users who take long, multi-hour bicycle rides and need the convenience and safety of a mobile telephone. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which mobile telephones can be easily recharged in a manner which addresses the above described shortcomings. The development of the system herein described fulfills this need.
The system discloses a bicycle-based mobile telephone charging apparatus and system of use. A frame-mounted, pedal-powered generator is provided on a rear wheel of the bicycle which provides power to a voltage regulator and charging circuit located in a frame-mounted pouch near a front portion of the bicycle. Interconnecting cabling, routed through a conduit, connect the rear wheel-mounted generator to the pouch. A specialized cable connects to a charging jack of the mobile telephone while the telephone is placed in the pouch. In such a manner, the user can charge the batteries while riding a bike.
This recharging system can be especially advantageous in remote areas where electrical power is not readily available.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide electrical power to electronic components and devices particularly using power generated by a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,714, issued in the name of Spector, describes a bicycle power pack comprising a direct current (DC) power pack which is incorporated within the frame of a bicycle and supplies operating power to the bicycle illumination system. However, unlike the present system, the Spector bicycle power pack requires a set of internal rechargeable batteries located within a hollow tube member of the bicycle frame and does not generate electrical power through motion of said bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,096, issued in the name of Hicks, discloses electricity generation for pedaled vehicles comprising an electricity generating unit mounted within a pedal of a bicycle or the like in order to provide power to a plurality of LED's mounted on said pedal or bicycle frame. However, unlike the present system, the Hicks electricity generation unit utilizes a gear box internal to the pedal to drive the rotor of a generator to produce a small amount of electricity which can illuminate the array of LED's.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,022, issued in the name of Cho, discloses an electricity generating system of a bicycle comprising a dynamo, a drive wheel, and a belt system concentrically located to a bicycle wheel. However, unlike the present system, the Cho electricity generating system is in constant contact with the bicycle wheels and does not provide a means of transferring the electricity generated to an electronic device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and appear to disclose various attempts to generate electricity from a bicycle for use with electronic components; none of the prior art particularly discloses a generating and charging adapter for mobile electronic devices comprising a generator mounted adjacent to a rear wheel of a bicycle which generates electricity which is transferred to a charging adapter assembly for connecting to mobile electronic devices. Accordingly, there exists a need for such a system that operates without the disadvantages as described above.